<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>meng zhong ren by fast_love</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221619">meng zhong ren</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fast_love/pseuds/fast_love'>fast_love</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1990s, AU, M/M, Songfic, повседневность, эксперимент</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:54:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fast_love/pseuds/fast_love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>один бесконечный вечер в Гонконге конца девяностых, сведший вместе совершенно разных людей</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>meng zhong ren</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Зеленая, зеленая, синяя, красная, снова зеленая. Одна мятая, одна с чьим-то номером, записанным карандашом.</p><p>— Что, негусто у тебя сегодня? — Жует жвачку, шумно лопает пузырь и качает ногой, сидя у прилавка на стуле. — А вот у меня неплохо, — хихикает и достает две желтые бумажки из декольте, но тут же прячет обратно. — Мое, не дам.</p><p>Говорит на ломаном кантонском, местами вставляя английские слова. Поправляет волосы и кокетливо на него смотрит. Снова говорит:</p><p>— Сделай радио погромче, это моя любимая песня. «Мечтатель» Фэй Вонг. — Ложится подбородком на скрещенные руки и вздыхает. — Еще бы понимать слова…</p><p>Свет ламп над прилавком желтый, баннеры невдалеке неоново-зеленые, платье красное.</p><p>Полицейский синий.</p><p>— Добрый вечер, гражданочка, чем занимаетесь?</p><p>Подбирается и нервно выдает:</p><p>— Ем, не видите что ли?</p><p>Синий полицейский смотрит по сторонам, улыбается и негромко спрашивает:</p><p>— Не желаете составить мне компанию?</p><p>У полицейского крупный нос, родинка под глазом и детская улыбка. Красное платье сразу чувствует себя расслабленнее и встает со стула, эффектно ведя длинными стройными ногами. Они уходят вдаль по улице, где зелено светит неон.</p><p>Над баром неон такой зеленый, что кажется, будто ты под водой, на двадцать тысяч лье, а может, и ниже. Здесь денег больше — желтые, желтые, красные. На сцене стоит иностранец с пухлыми губами и лисьими глазами. Он всегда там стоит, когда Кайе нужно протирать здесь бокалы и наливать людям что они попросят.</p><p>Он вытягивает Джорджа Майкла, путая «л» и «р» и добавляя лишние звуки в окончаниях, но в целом поет очень душевно и сильно. Даже жаль, что он поет здесь, где его едва ли слушают.</p><p>За стойкой сидит еще один, похожий на того, что на сцене. Смотрит перед собой и почти не моргает. Выглядит потерявшимся и больным.</p><p>Охранники стали впускать в бар кого ни попадя.</p><p>Бутылки. Зеленые, синие, красные. С гладкими боками и глянцевыми пузиками, разноцветными этикетками. Иногда на них ложится пыль, и ее приходится стирать тряпкой. Кайе это даже нравится. Когда занят делом, не думаешь ни о чем лишнем.</p><p>Смена кончается, и, выходя из бара, он сталкивается с тем парнем, что сидел у стойки, бессмысленно смотря перед собой. Теперь он стоит у входа, опершись на стену, со всем тем же безразличным лицом. Он проходит мимо него и идет домой.</p><p>Снимает обувь, садится в кресло и включает телевизор.</p><p>Он шипит, кашляет, стонет и выключается. Хозяину давно пора было его починить. Теперь в закусочной совсем нечем заняться.</p><p>— Сломался совсем, да? Включи мне радио, малыш, пожалуйста. — Красное платье кокетничает и надувает губы.</p><p>По закусочной снова расплывается песня о мечтателе.</p><p>— Смотри-ка, прямо как по заказу, — хихикает и хватает в руку палочки. — Лапша у тебя отменная, милый! Ела бы и ела.</p><p>Кайе показывает на уголок рта.</p><p>— Что, размазалась? Чертова помада, совсем нестойкая. Хотя кому-то нравится, что она оставляет следы. Ну, ты понимаешь, о чем я.</p><p>Нужно оплатить счета за электричество.</p><p>— Тебе наверно интересно, как у меня с тем полицейским, да? Он очень милый, такой славный малыш. Всю ночь говорил со мной и даже не заглянул под юбку. Ну, ты меня знаешь, я все равно взяла с него оплату. Время — деньги.</p><p>— Привет, — звучит робкое от синего полицейского.</p><p>— Малыш! — восхищенно вздыхает красное платье. — А я тебя вспоминала.</p><p>— Не хотите прогуляться?</p><p>— Хочу, очень хочу! — поворачивается к прилавку и кладет красную бумажку, отмахиваясь от сдачи. — Развлекись, милый, а то совсем увял здесь. Не скучай!</p><p>Лампы моргают и гаснут.</p><p>Свет включается резко и бьет по глазам. В баре все те же люди, тот же певец готовится к выступлению, тот же парень сидит у бара.</p><p>Наверно, ему плохо.</p><p>— Вы в порядке?</p><p>Отмахивается так, что становится ясно — кантонского он не знает. Кайе повторяет вопрос по-английски. Он устало кивает и ничего больше не говорит. На нем все время одна и та же желтая рубашка.</p><p>Юбка желто-синяя. Вернее — в желто-синюю клетку.</p><p>— Что? — с вызовом спрашивает парень.</p><p>Кайе показывает ему большой палец.</p><p>Он расцветает и продолжает нарезать овощи намного резвее.</p><p>— Ого, солнышко! Какая юбочка! Мне нравится! — восхищается красное платье. — Ты знаешь, мы с тобой теперь как сестрички.</p><p>На самом деле красное платье очень одинока. И если уж совсем на самом деле, никакая это не «она».</p><p>— Как у тебя с тем полицейским? — Интересуется парень.</p><p>— Он очарователен. Вчера поцеловал меня. Так покраснел, вы бы видели. — Счастливо вздыхает.</p><p>— Смотри не влюбись в него.</p><p>На секунду ее маска падает, и Кайе понимает, что его коллега попал туда, куда мало кому удается попасть — в самые ее потайные мысли.</p><p>— Что за глупости, — смеется, отмахиваясь рукой. — С моей работой нельзя влюбляться.</p><p>К платью подходит зеленый мужчина.</p><p>— Простите…</p><p>Она оборачивается вдохновленно, но поникает, увидев, что это не полицейский, правда, пытается это скрыть.</p><p>— Да?</p><p>— Не желаете составить мне компанию? Мы в прошлый раз с вами чудесно провели время!</p><p>Платье уходит с ним. Кайе готовит соус, помешивая его в кастрюле.</p><p>К закусочной подходит полицейский.</p><p>— Простите, а Бэм здесь, случайно, не было? — застенчиво спрашивает он.</p><p>— Только что ушла, вы разминулись. — С сочувствием отвечает юбка.</p><p>Плечи парня, вдохновенно расправленные, опускаются, он словно сереет лицом, благодарит и уходит.</p><p>— Ничем хорошим это не кончится, — решительно сообщает юбка и включает радио.</p><p>Шум, треск и черт знает что еще раздается из колонок. Певец на сцене вздыхает и садится прямо там же, ожидая помощи от персонала.</p><p>В баре кончились виски и водка. Кайе задумчиво смотрит в горлышко пустой бутылки, пытаясь разглядеть ее полое нутро.</p><p>За стойкой вновь сидит парень в желтой рубашке и смотрит перед собой. Он видит его здесь уже много дней и начинает за него беспокоиться.</p><p>— Вам нужна помощь?</p><p>Он впервые смотрит Кайе в глаза, и у него от этого взгляда внутри теплеет и холоднеет одновременно. Давно он не видел настолько темных глаз, почти черных. Над одним из них — левым — две родинки.</p><p>— А вы можете помочь? — с акцентом спрашивает он, впервые отвечая Кайе.</p><p>Голос у него мелодичный, теплый и очень уставший.</p><p>— Вам, кажется, негде жить.</p><p>Парень вопросительно на него смотрит.</p><p>— У вас нет дома.</p><p>Он пожимает плечами и тут же кивает, словно запутавшись.</p><p>После смены Кайе приводит его к себе домой. Парень идет в душ, и раздается шум воды.</p><p>Кайе закрывает кран. Мисок сегодня скопилось много — может, в честь праздника на улицах столько людей.</p><p>Перед закусочной проходит ребенок с шариком в форме зайца.</p><p>— Я слышал, ты приютил у себя кого-то, Кайе, — обращается к нему юбка.</p><p>Он кивает.</p><p>— Это правильно. Гонконг — место одиноких людей. Если мы не будем держаться вместе, мы, должно быть, погибнем.</p><p>Юбка задумчиво разглаживает складки плиссе.</p><p>— Наша подруга куда-то исчезла. Ее уже почти неделю нет. Довел бедняжку полицейский.</p><p>Юбка чуть отталкивает Кайе, чтобы пройти.</p><p>Кайе оказывается прижатым к стене.</p><p>Парень целует его в губы отчаянно, впиваясь ногтями в плечи. Он упирается руками ему в грудь.</p><p>— Что ты делаешь?</p><p>Иностранец упирается лбом ему в плечо, пряча глаза.</p><p>— Мне нечего тебе дать. У меня нет денег.</p><p>Кайе видит за его спиной идущий по телевизору эротический фильм, один из своей коллекции, и вздыхает.</p><p>— Тебе же это нравится.</p><p>— Мне ничего от тебя не нужно.</p><p>— Я не могу жить у тебя просто так.</p><p>— Но и этого делать тоже не надо.</p><p>Кайе прикрывает глаза.</p><p>Резко распахивая их, он понимает, что чуть задремал.</p><p>— Спишь на работе?</p><p>Перед прилавком стоит невесть откуда взявшийся иностранец.</p><p>— Что ты тут делаешь?</p><p>Он проходит к нему в рабочее пространство и надевает второй фартук, принадлежащий юбке.</p><p>— Я буду тебе помогать. — Упрямо отвечает он.</p><p>Кайе вздыхает и учит его названиям блюд в их меню.</p><p>По радио поет Фэй Вонг.</p><p>Голос берет высокие ноты и отдается в сердце Кайе. Его иностранец поет на сцене, и даже у певца лицо пораженное силой его голоса.</p><p>В жизни Кайе был уже один такой иностранец с поразительным голосом. На память от него осталась пара кассет и футболка, в которой он иногда спит, в самые черные ночи.</p><p>Иностранец подходит к нему.</p><p>— Тебе ведь нравится, как я пою?</p><p>Кайе хмыкает.</p><p>— Да.</p><p>Он кивает чему-то своему и уходит.</p><p>От бокала отражается луч света софитов и бьет Кайе в глаза. Он жмурится.</p><p>— Снова спишь?</p><p>Он мотает головой. Иностранец включает радио и подпевает певцу, не зная слов, просто мурлыкая под нос. Кайе думает о природе чувств в своей груди.</p><p>За прилавок садится черноволосый парень в джинсовке и хрипло просит лапши. Иностранец наученно уточняет, какой, и начинает готовить.</p><p>Кайе узнает в парне красное платье.</p><p>— Неожиданно, да? — устало говорит он. — Прости, что пропадала… пропадал… — он морщится.</p><p>Кайе молча достает из-под прилавка водку. Иностранец с любопытством смотрит на них двоих.</p><p>— Так глупо все вышло. Как в нелепой комедии. Представь себе, он думал, что я девушка. Он был уверен, что я девушка! Как он мог не видеть меня…</p><p>— Разве ты не этого хотел?</p><p>Он вздрагивает.</p><p>— Я все это время был уверен, что ты немой. — Он на секунду улыбается почти так же, как прежде. — Я хотел… или не хотел… мне хорошо по-всякому, понимаешь? Мне нравятся платья, мне нравятся помады, но я люблю свое тело. А он… он думал, что я девушка. Говорил мне столько теплых слов, что я… — Его голос обрывается.</p><p>Иностранец ставит перед ним лапшу, и он прерывается, чтобы поблагодарить его по-английски.</p><p>— Я теперь… я ни с кем не могу, — он запускает пальцы в волосы и чуть не плачет. — Я не могу больше работать. Перед глазами все время его лицо…</p><p>Кайе молча чуть сжимает его предплечье.</p><p>— Как он смотрел на меня, когда я снял парик… я не хочу помнить это, но я помню, и мне… всякий раз… — Он чертыхается на английском и небрежно стирает слезы. — Он хотел на мне жениться, представляешь? Сказал, что увезет меня в Корею и познакомит с родителями. С какими родителями, боже, кому я такой нужен…</p><p>За его спиной невдалеке стоит его синий полицейский. Его лицо изломлено болью, но он не подходит, лишь стоит там, сжимая и сминая в руках фуражку.</p><p>Ему нужно время.</p><p>Часы громко тикают на стене.</p><p>Иностранец учит по словарю кантонский, Кайе изучает его лицо взглядом.</p><p>Они живут вместе почти месяц. Дни Кайе теперь изменились, и внутри стало чуть менее пусто.</p><p>— Снова смотришь на меня. — Не поднимая глаз, говорит он.</p><p>— Думаю о твоем имени.</p><p>— Что с ним?</p><p>Кайе пожимает плечами.</p><p>— Я его не знаю.</p><p>Иностранец приподнимает бровь.</p><p>— Раньше тебя это не беспокоило.</p><p>— Раньше мы не жили вместе.</p><p>— Меня зовут Джебом.</p><p>Джебом вновь поет на сцене, Кайе вновь наливает коктейли.</p><p>Образ Джебома вытесняет другого человека из Кайе вместе с его голосом чуть в нос и широкой улыбкой.</p><p>Кайе нельзя ничего к нему чувствовать, потому что он уйдет. Никто, кроме него самого, надолго не задерживался в его квартире.</p><p>Квартира обнимает влажной духотой сентября. Кайе лежит на матрасе в одном белье и пытается не растаять.</p><p>За окном темно, далеко за полночь. Сквозь коридор между открытыми окном и дверью балкона проносятся звуки сирены, гудков машин и отдаленной приглушенной музыки.</p><p>Сверху на Кайе садится Джебом, прямо на его бедра, и снова пытается его поцеловать. Кайе с усилием перекатывается вместе с ним и сжимает его руки над головой.</p><p>— Я тебе нравлюсь.</p><p>Кайе переходит на корейский.</p><p>— Это не значит, что ты должен спать со мной.</p><p>Глаза Джебома расширяются.</p><p>— Ты… все это время… — он прикрывает глаза и выдыхает. — Я хочу.</p><p>— Не ври мне.</p><p>— Слушай, зачем ты все усложняешь? Ты помог мне, у меня ничего нет, но я хочу тебя отблагодарить, и я тебе нравлюсь. Ведь все просто.</p><p>Кайе стирает с виска капли пота.</p><p>— Мне не нужна такая благодарность.</p><p>— У тебя был кто-то, кто говорил по-корейски?</p><p>Кайе не отвечает.</p><p>— Когда я говорил сам с собой, думая, что ты не понимаешь, ты иногда так на меня смотрел…</p><p>По стене пробегают фары проезжающей мимо машины.</p><p>— Ты его все еще любишь.</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>Кайе не уверен.</p><p>— Иди спать.</p><p>— Я останусь спать с тобой.</p><p>— Упрямый осел.</p><p>Джебом устраивается поудобнее, так, чтобы не касаться его и не жариться еще больше в этой духоте.</p><p>Юбка обмахивается газетой и откидывает со лба взмокшие волосы.</p><p>— Чертова жара. Хорошо хоть юбка спасает. А вот тебе, наверно, не очень.</p><p>Кайе пожимает плечами и оттягивает лямку майки.</p><p>— Смотри, кто это идет к нам.</p><p>Платье, кажется, надолго решило стать джинсами.</p><p>— Привет, сладкие! — в прежней манере здоровается он. — Я уезжаю.</p><p>— В Таиланд?</p><p>— В Корею! — довольно отвечает.</p><p>Юбка удивляется.</p><p>— Неужели с полицейским?</p><p>— С ним, — сознается скромно.</p><p>— Как ему это удалось?</p><p>— Он сказал, что много думал, и понял, что готов принять меня любым, потому что я — это я.</p><p>Юбка вздыхает.</p><p>— Это любовь. Поезжай с ним. Где ты еще такого найдешь.</p><p>— Мне будет вас не хватать!</p><p>— Нам тебя тоже.</p><p>Юбка дергается.</p><p>— Ах, любимчик мой, ты навсегда останешься в моем сердце!</p><p>— Он впервые открыл рот в твоем присутствии, как он умудрился стать твоим любимчиком?! А как же я?</p><p>— Милая моя сестричка, и ты тоже! Я принес вам прощальные подарки.</p><p>Он тянется через прилавок и передает им подарки, упакованные в бумагу. Невдалеке от закусочной стоит его синий полицейский в цветастой рубашке и с чемоданами.</p><p>— Меня ждут. Ну, счастливо, мальчики! Увидимся!</p><p>Он бежит прочь от них, к лучшей жизни, пока они разворачивают подарки. Коллега Кайе разворачивает юбку в красную клетку, сам Кайе — диск Фэй Вонг с запиской «Не сдавайся!» и улыбающейся рожицей.</p><p>Джебом широко улыбается и ставит диск в проигрыватель.</p><p>Через окно проникают лучи солнца, оставляя на полу подсвеченные участки.</p><p>— Давай потанцуем.</p><p>Он тянет Кайе за руку и мотает головой под музыку, счастливо улыбаясь.</p><p>Кайе чувствует, как его сердце отвечает на слова песни.</p><p>
  <em>Ты вошел в мое сердце, взрастил в нем эти чувства,<br/>Я полюбила тебя еще тогда, когда ты не был так близко, как сейчас</em>
</p><p>Джебом смешно двигается, но Кайе нравится, и он подхватывает его странный ритм.</p><p>
  <em>Ты ворвался в мою жизнь,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>В мои неизменные мечты,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Разжег внутри меня костер чувств</em>
</p><p>Джебом тянет его на себя и целует в губы, и на этот раз Кайе не противится.</p><p>За окном шумят потревоженные ветром листья деревьев.</p><p>В комнату светит солнце.</p><p> </p><p>12.04.19 - 16.04.19</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>